


O guardião das crianças

by Jude_Melody



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9747794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Naquelas tardes ensolaradas, o mundo era apenas deles. Não havia medo. Não havia maldade. Havia apenas os sorrisos e as brincadeiras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chrono Crusade não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Aqueles olhos despertavam a atenção da menina. Vermelhos. Vorazes. De humano, nada tinham. Contudo, o demônio era de uma humanidade inabalável. Acompanhava as crianças como se fosse seu guerreiro protetor, rindo de suas brincadeiras, deleitando-se com seus sorrisos. O menino era mais quieto. Gostava de olhar as nuvens, de se sentar à beira do riacho. Mas Rosette...  
— Chrono, deixa eu trançar seus cabelos!  
Ele a mirava com serenidade, mal contendo aquele indício de alegria no canto dos lábios.  
— Rosette...  
— Deixa! — Os olhos dela brilhavam. — Por favor, Chrono!  
O demônio virava o rosto. Não respondia. Mas seus cabelos estavam ali. Lisos. Sedosos. Roxos. E Rosette tomava-os em seus dedos, sentindo a textura, o perfume. Joshua lançava-lhes um olhar preguiçoso e logo adormecia. O mundo era apenas deles. As sombras daquelas árvores, o burburinho das águas, a maciez das nuvens.  
— Eu adoro seus cabelos, Chrono — dizia Rosette.  
Ele fechava os olhos, apreciando o leve puxar. Às vezes, sentia as pontas dos dedos de Rosette roçarem sua nuca. Um toque leve, cálido. E cálido era o seu sorriso quando a menina deitava-se ao lado do irmão, cedendo à preguiça. Chrono inclinava-se para frente, observando as crianças. E acreditava que estava velando seus sonos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado desta doubledrabble. Em breve, postarei mais oneshots de Chrono Crusade.


End file.
